6 Million Secrets: What's Yours
by 2clap
Summary: A series of one-shots. Story 2: I will always love him. No matter what, I will love him. Kinda depressing. Genres and rating always subject to change :)
1. Chapter 1

**6 Million Secrets: What's yours?**

**I cry too**

My name is Soul "Eater" Evans and this is my secret.

I have a girlfriend named Maka Albarn, daughter to infamous gang leader and notorious womanizer Spirit Albarn. She's had a hard life, full of abuse and neglect. Everywhere she turned someone was there to hurt her and it took her a good long while to open up to me about it.

Her father was the first problem in her life. When the family fell into poverty, after he lost his job, Spirit formed the Kishins which immediately became a very popular gang in Death City, Nevada. Men from all over came to join this gang when it finally gained the popularity and Spirit was back to being a wealthy man with all the cash flowing into his account constantly.

Only problem was Spirit was a weakling. All bark and no bite. He had to prove himself to all of those big shot men who might want to take his position. The only idea he could come up with to accomplish this feat was through woman slaves, that included his wife and daughter. Maka and her mother, Kami, were forced to do whatever he asked of them and when they wouldn't he would beat them.

At first, he would come to them late at night when no body was around and apologize, telling him how much he loved them. That it was only temporary. He just had to keep up the act for the big shots out there.

But your actions form habits. I bet no one ever told him that. Soon he couldn't not hit them. Beating them became a form of release to him, as well as having relations with every woman around him. He never touched Maka but he let others touch her. His own daughter.

Both Maka and Kami were miserable at best. Her mother had it even worse than she did though. Maka doesn't know everything that happened to Kami but she knew it was bad. Her mother almost always came to their room early in the morning beaten and bruised or crying silently. She rarely ever slept in her own bed, preferring rather to crawl into Maka's bed and just hold her, both crying themselves silently to sleep. Longing for the life they used to lead. Longing for any life but this one.

Maka never blamed her mother for leaving. She doesn't know how Kami got out, but one night she didn't come back to the room. Nor the next night, or the next. By the fourth night Maka knew her mother had gotten out somehow. She was all alone now.

But she didn't blame her. I never understood why she didn't blame her mother for abandoning her in that hell hole. She's tried explaining it many times but I will never understand how a parent can abandon their child in such a hell hole.

"If there had been a chance for me to get out I would have Soul, with or without my mother. And she would have understood, just like I understood." Maka often told me this. If the chance had arisen, wether her mother was present or not to escape with her, she would have left.

Maka still has abandonment issues because of it.

About three years after her mother left Spirit was arrested and Maka was set free, only to fall into another trap.

Agent Hiro Nikasaki. He rescued her just to trap her again. He poisoned her mind with thoughts of a better life if she would just stay with him, move away with him. If she would just love him. It was good at first, their relationship. It was steady.

He let her heal, before he broke her again.

The beatings started just as she was beginning to forget what it was like. They were for the stupidist things too. Not having dinner completely ready when he got home, dinner being cold, not doing the laundry. Maka was trapped once more. She wasn't allowed to leave the house. She wasn't allowed to interact with anybody.

Then one night the bastard came home drunk, completely plastered, to find her desperately trying to heat up dinner. He snapped pulling a gun on her. The neighbors called the cops after the first shot.

Maka was saved once again.

This time she moved where no one would find her, a little town called Death City. A fitting name for a dead scared girl. She trusted no one. She talked to no one. She attended the local college, Shibusen U. She was brilliant, brightest one in all of her classes. I found out later that she kept up with her schooling while she was in that hell hole. It was the only thing strong enough to distract her from her plight.

I remember the first day I saw her. She wasn't much to look at at all. She walked into my Physiology class with her head down and her books clutched against her chest, eyes staring up at the others through her bangs. Her hair was a dark brown that immediately caught my eye. It didn't look natural on her, like it was dyed or something. Her eyes had been hidden by her bangs, but later she glanced my way and I was startled by the dull emerald that couldn't hold my stare.

She was a little thing. No boobs that I could tell but long legs. She was wearing loose jeans and a huge hoody like she was trying to hide her body from anything and everything. She couldn't sit still either. I remember thinking it wasn't cool at all, to transfer schools in the middle of the semester. That she should have just stayed where ever she had been at.  
I didn't know any better back then.

And when the class ended? She was the first to bolt out the door. It took me two weeks to finally catch her. I didn't know what was up with me. I was never like this. Girls usually chased me but here I was chasing after a girl with absolutely no sex appeal. She was intriguing. I noticed that she didn't talk with anybody, she didn't interact at all. I wanted to know more.

* * *

_The bell rang and I shot out of my seat- trying to beat her to the door. Too bad all the other people in the room had the same idea. Get out as fast as you can._

_I had tried to sit as close to her as possible but when you wake up late and walk in to class over half an hour late, all the good seats will be gone. Guaranteed._

_"Hey!" I yelled, squeezing my way through the mosh pit of annoying college students that were my classmates. "Hey! Wait up!" I finally reached the door but she was no where to be seen at first._

_The courtyard she had disappeared into was bustling with all the student body but he finally caught a glimpse of her dull brown hair forcing her way through the sea of people._

_I caught up as fast as I could, grabbing her arm to catch her attention or at least I tried. She flinched the moment my fingers brushed her arm, turning to glare at me distrust flashing across her face._

_I blinked in surprise at the death glare she was shooting me. That wasn't cool at all. Maybe if I introduced myself she would become less hostile... "Hey, I'm glad I caught you. My name is Soul 'Eater' Evans. What's yours?" Soul extended his hand but she just stared at it then glanced back up at him, glare and distrust still firmly in place. Soul's hand slowly fell back to his side. "It's not cool to leave someone hanging like that." He mumbled. "Look, I've been trying to talk to you for, like, two weeks now. And I know we have a couple classes together but I still don't know your name..."_

_The girl just blinked up at him, her dull emerald eyes making me sad. All I saw was a broken girl. She looked so lost in the world. So broken._

_When she broke contact and spun away I could feel my heart clench up in regret. I hadn't even gotten her name..._

_Guess I'll just have to try a little harder._

_I noticed her glance back at me and a small blossom of hope sprouted in my chest._

* * *

Of course, she wanted nothing to do with me which just made me push harder to be her friend. I made every attempt to be friends with her. I walked her to her classes, I sat with her at lunch, I blew off all my friends to be with her and no one understood. I didn't even understand. It was obvious she didn't want me there. Everybody who wasn't blind could see that.

* * *

_"Hey shouldn't you eat more than that?" I eyed her plate which had a meager granola bar and a water bottle on it. Admittedly I had been following her and it was annoying her to know end. She just growled, grabbing an apple and chips and throwing them on her plate. Everyone glanced over at them as she glared at him._

_Her eyes screamed '_Are you happy? Will you leave me alone now?_' Before she stormed to her usual table at the cafeteria._

_I bought her a salad and slid it across the table to her on my way out, with my own sandwich tucked under my arm. Glancing back I saw her angrily take a bite from the salad, and smirked widely. She glared at me from across the room, absolutely livid but I didn't care. At least she was eating better today._

* * *

But what they couldn't see was that she was warming up to him. Subtle touches exchanged, like the brush of a hand, a simple smile aimed at him every once in a while, a laugh was even more rare than the smile but I got her to do that too. I even got her to talk.

* * *

_"So yeah my family kicked me out because I didn't want to go to a school to be a musician and-!"_

_"Maka... My name is Maka Albarn." Her voice was beautiful and after hanging out for almost 3 months I finally learned her name._

_"Maka." I tested it out, liking the way her name rolled off my tongue. "I like it."_

* * *

She even agreed to go out with me after a year. She was still scared but I never pushed her, physically or mentally, and I'd like to say she warmed up to me.

I thought we were past it all.

She dropped an old plate of my late mothers in my kitchen today. I heard the crash from the bedroom where I was writing this and rushed out in a panic. All I could see when I entered the kitchen was Maka trying to clean it up as fast as she could. She didn't want me to see it. She was kneeling in the broken glass, little spots of blood littering the floor from where the sharp glass had punctured her knee.

I couldn't help but gasp. Not at the fact that she had broken my mothers favorite glass plate but because she was kneeling in it, desperately trying to clean it up.

My gasp alerted her to my presence in the room. Her head shot up and her total and unmistakable fear made my heart clench. She looked so scared as she tried to make herself seem as small as possible in the broken glass.

"Please don't hit me." She whispered, blinking back tears. I admit my eyes started filling up as well. There was my girlfriend, kneeling in a pile of broken glass, probably tearing her knees up past bloody recognition, and she was asking me not to hit her. It broke me. It filled me with an oppressive silence that I wasn't able to move from.

Even cool guys like me would have a hard time witnessing something so heartbreaking. A single tear slid down my cheek as I kneeled down in the glass with her. Both of us would have to go to the hospital later to get the glass out.

I cupped her face in my hard, hurt at first when she flinched away but I understood why. Her eyes were far away, reliving all the times she was beaten for doing something wrong, for not being perfect.

My hand cautiously crept up her arm to her cheek, cupping it I brushed her tears away. She still wouldn't look at me. "I would never hit you baby." I whispered, looking her straight in the eyes so she could see my honesty. Her eyes cleared for a single second before she fell into my arms full out sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Soul! I know that was your mothers favorite plate! It was so special." She said between loud, gasping breaths.

"Maka. It was just a plate. We barely ever used it anyway. And it's not like my mothers memory is gone with the plate." I assured her, stroking her back in slow circles while slowly maneuvering us out of the glass. "Lets get you cleaned up, then we can get rid of my mother." I couldn't believe the joke actually worked, a small giggle escaped her lips as she glanced down at the pile of glass.

We can do this. Together. She is broken, but I can fix her.

My secret?

I cried for her after she fell asleep that night. Wracking, heartbreaking sobs. I could never, ever hit my girl.

Slowly but surely, I can fix her.

* * *

**A/N **

**its kind of like a letter he's writing, or a blog post. Idrk use your imagination. The times that it goes italicized is when he is remembering. **

**this might become a one shot series... Might! It depends if I can come up with anY good ideas. But as you can see it would be all about the characters secrets. wether they be dark or happy, fluffy or incredibly depressing. Guess it just depends on my mood.**

**i know these characters are a little OOC. Im sorry.**

**i actually saw a post on tumblr that was a story like this. It only had three sentences so I figured I had free liberty to expand upon the story and add my own twist. tumblr people's got the pic from the website 6millonsecrets or whatever.**

**i really hope you liked it. Its more hopeful than sad but if it made you sad good! That was the plan!**

**review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to point I out that in no way are these one-shots related to each other. They are simply that. One-shots.**

**without further ado. I present Makas secret.**

**6 Million Secrets: What's Yours?**

My name is Maka Albarn and this is my secret.

His name is Soul Evans. He is my partner, my best friend, my other half. The 'cool' guy of the school. We had been going to the same school, practically the same class every year, and we had never spoken. The only reason we knew each others name was because of roll call in the morning.

I was the nerdy teachers pet and he had been the cool guy since we all found out about the meaning of the word. Imagine my surprise when he started talking to me in high school though.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I had just walked into my biology class, period 1, which also just so happened to be my home room and study hall period. I had gotten there early so I could get a good seat in the middle of the room. I really didn't want to be classified the class nerd and teachers pet by sitting in the front on the first day.

My head was done, as I was reading, when everyone else started filing in talking excitedly to those around them and plopping into seats. The seats next to me stayed empty. I didn't have any friends before him.

I remember feeling sad, already thinking that nothing would be different this year. I would spend the whole year with my studies and no friends. Fun right? I didn't think so. Others thought that's all I liked to do but that's not how it was. It's what I was forced to do until it became habit. I didn't know anything else.

Admittedly my eyes had started to mist up with unshed tears when almost everyone had filed in and the two seats next to me were still empty.

Then he slid in, the whispers immediately starting up.

Who will he sit next to? They whispered. It has to be you Jenny. He'll sit next to you.

His red eyes scanned the room, distant and detached from the world and whispers around him. I was watching all of this from my seat, no one whispering false promises and deranged hopes in my ear. His eyes stopped roving in my general direction. Excited girly whispers erupting from the crowd behind me.

He glared past me as he walked up the stairs. I don't know why but I held my breath as he walked, expecting him to walk right past. I almost choked when he dropped his backpack next to me and slid down in the seat to my left.

Furious whispers sounded in the room. Why is he sitting with her?!

Truthfully I would have liked to know the same thing.

"Hey." Soul nodded at me, completely ignoring all the death threats and mean stares I was receiving because he decided to sit next to me.

"H-hi."

"I'm Soul."

"I know." I whispered quietly, staring down at my book once more.

"What?"

"Ah-ha I mean, everyone knows who you are right?" He just stared at me blankly, with what I now know to be a spark of interest in his eyes. I sighed, he'd get to know me and then he'd leave anyway. Boys were no good. "I'm Maka."

"I know." Souls sharp teeth flashed into a smirk that I would grow to love. At the time I only stared at him in wonder as I watched him tease me. "Why are you staring at me like that? I mean I know I'm good looking and all but it's not cool to stare."

My eyes shot to my book, my face heating up in a deep blush. "Why are you sitting next to me?" I whispered, glancing around at all the hostile faces of the girls in this class.

"It's not cool to be alone."

That was why. That was why he befriended me.

It's not cool to be alone.

Six simple words that changed my life.

I had a friend now. We had a couple other classes together but I found myself looking forward to biology and study hall the most. I had a friend. I didn't even mind all of the nasty stares. I didn't mind the nasty remarks. I had a friend. Since he was the coolest person in school I obviously didnt have any girl friends but I didn't care about that either.

I had a friend.

Even if that friend was a pompous ass hole who had no filter to his words. I knew I wasn't the most developed girl back then. Ok scratch that. I was flat as a board. No sex appeal at all, which he felt the need to point out to her every chance he got.

"Yo! Tiny-tits, I need you to tutor me." Soul called from across the room, my eye twitched with the strength of the restraint I was using to not hurl my biology book at his head.

"That's not exactly the best way to ask, Shark Tooth." I watched the grin that curled across his face in fascination. As far as I knew he only smiled at me like that.

"Whatever, bookworm. Just tutor me."

That's how it was, that's how I thought it would stay. Eventually he wanted to introduce me to his other friends.

BlackStar... Tsubaki... Kidd... Liz... Patty...

All my friends now too?

According to him, yes.

It's not cool to be alone.

Then the worst thing possible could have happened. I developed feelings for him.

Who would have thought? Nerdy Maka Albarn liked her best friend, cool guy Soul Evans. It was horrible. I was devastated. I couldn't do that! I couldn't like him. He was my best friend. The cure to my loneliness. If he didnt like me back it was all over. He would leave me and I'd be alone again.

Not happening. So I kept it to myself. I never told him...

...and he fell in love with someone else.

He might have loved me at one point. All the signs pointed at it. But I lost my chance by senior year.

"Maka, this is Sara." He held a small girl with bright blonde hair to his side, wearing that warm smile on his face that I thought he only smiled at me with. My heart broke with his next sentence. "This is the girl I was telling you about."

Oh. OH. "You finally got the nerve to ask her out?" I looked the girl over. She was pretty. Blonde hair, short, bright blue eyes. And she didn't look like a bimbo either. She looked like she held adequate smarts, nothing on my level though.

She looked like she would never insult him. She looked like she would never dare hit him with a book, or anything for that matter. She didn't look violent at all.

They are still together, five years later. He is thinking about proposing to her soon.

My secret?

I still love him. No matter what, I will always love him.

* * *

A/N

wow ok. Hopefully the next one will be a little more cheerful. This one was supposed to be cheerful but I got depressed this morning while writing it. The boy I like has emotion issues and stuff and he said he doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

Ok enough about me. Ill post again soon because I'm in a writing mood.


End file.
